Ready, Freddy? Here comes the Fallout!
by RenagadeKnight
Summary: Normal life, normal job, normal everything. I used to always wish for adventure and excitement. thing is I forgot that you should be careful about what you wish for. Now witness my new life as I fight mutated monsters, drug addled bandits, and self righteous morons as I try to find a way back to that boring life I once had. Rated M for fallout (Self insert) starts in fallout 1.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: Aint that a trip!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(first pov of?)**

You know as an avid gamer you would think I would be desensitized to weird crap happening right?

Well you would be wrong, and I would be and am half-dead inside a cold damp dark hole.

Let me explain before you start asking the what's! and the why's!

Let start off slow shall we…

My name is…well…its…

Oh, to hell with it my name is Fred Flintstone, and no! That's not my real name.

If you folks are going to ask why the hell I'm not giving out my real name well that has to with the world that I currently find myself in.

This is my story and how my life went from very boring to very screwy in the span of a couple of hours.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **POV of Fred**

In truth I don't even really know how this happened.

One night I was just simply slacking off and playing some video games you know the usual.

However, the next thing I know I get blinded by a great big flash of Technicolor light and get dragged from behind to some unknown destination.

As I was blinded by what I can only describe as a freaking vortex of light I could literally feel my insides unravel.

Naturally this kind of experience doesn't exactly bode well on someone's consciousness, so I blacked out.

When I came to, which by the way I no idea how long I was knocked out, I found myself lying face first on a cold hard metal floor in complete darkness.

As I slowly pulled myself up I could barely stand at all, the experience had left me feeling…

Nauseated…

…

…

Okay to be real with you, I felt as if somebody shoved power drills in both of my ears and that they were meeting in the middle.

In my defense I did just get sucked into what could only amount as an interdimensional portal or if you watch Doctor who getting thrown through the time vortex.

Anyway, back to what I was saying about getting up off the ground.

As I got up off the metal floor I could barely see a thing in the complete darkness of the room.

As I slowly got my bearings, panic started to slowly set in on me as I began to list off in my head what the hell happened to me.

My thoughts of the time mainly ran like this.

One, I have been kidnapped.

Two, I am now in a room, that is most likely a jail cell, alone in complete darkness with no idea where the hell I am.

Three, whoever has kidnapped me has kidnapped me with the expressed intentions of experimenting on me if the light show from earlier was any indication.

Finally, number four, I am completely screwed.

Of course, as I thought that last bit. The lights decide that they want to turn on and once again blinded me.

" **GAH!** I'm, getting real sick and tired of being blinded!" I yelled out in anger

"Oh, dear I am so sorry about that." Echoed back a rather young and somewhat meek voice, completely catching me off guard as this was most likely whoever kidnapped me.

Still blinded and still rather angry at the fact that I've been kidnapped I responded the only way I knew how.

" **Alright! Where the hell are you! You son of a Bitch! Why the hell did you kidnapped me!"**

"GAH!" ***Clang***

My ears immediately perked up to that loud clang and I immediately rushed t towards it. With the full intention of knocking the lights out of whoever kidnapped me!

Of course, as my eyes slowly came back into focus, but by that time it was too late to stop me from charging.

*SLAM* ***Thunk***

The only words that came out of my mouth after tripping over what I can only assume was whoever kidnapped me while running at top speed was that of a low groan of pain.

"Oh my! Are you all right!" The voice asked me as my vision finally came back into focus just in time for me to see who exactly I tripped over.

What I saw completely blew my freaking mind.

Because as I looked back to see who I tripped over. I was not met with the face of a person.

No.

What I was met with was a brain suspended in blue gel in a reflective case on a cylindrical metal blue and yellow body, that had big black vacuum tubes for arms, silvery tank treads for legs, and prize machine grabbers for hands.

As my eyes widened in surprise I could slowly start to see my own reflection staring back at me as I gazed at the brain's glass like case on the robotic body.

I had short warm black hair that was trimmed on the sides in the back, but the bangs long enough that they could be combed over to the left.

I was always had paled skin and my face always carried this grim angry appearance.

My overall body type was very stocky, I had some big shoulders and a bit of a gut. That is to be expected considering I didn't really eat healthy.

I was dressed in my favorite floral, blue and white print button up shirt and blue jeans with my favorite pair of black converse.

"Are you alright Goodfellow?" Asked the Robo brain in concerned tone

"No, I don't think I'm alright. In fact, I think I've gone insane." I bit out with sarcasm and disbelief.

"Oh, why do you say that?" The machine asked in concern for my well-being.

"Because right now I'm seeing something that should not exist."

"An what would that be?"

"I… You… All right look it's complicated okay." I bit out as I then looked around to take in my surroundings.

What I found were curved walls of beige tan with borders of blue and yellow. The walls themselves gave often feel as if you were in a bank vault.

Bank Vault…

Vault…

Oh God please no…

"Before we go anywhere else of this, could you please tell me what year this is and where we are." I bit out cautiously and with great hesitance

"Oh, well that's simple the date is December 4, 2161!" The Robo brain responded cheerfully

To which my response was to only flip around and look back at the ceiling while laying on my back thinking in despair

" _why, God just why?"_

"As for where we are! We are currently in one of vault-Tec's most advanced vaults in existence given the codename _**vault infinity**_!"

"WHAT!"

"Which with your arrival is a complete success!" The Robo brain chirped happily.

"AGAIN! WHAT!" I practically screamed at the robot which did not deter its happy mood.

"Oh, yes with your arrival the multi-verse theory has been proven true and now the vault has its own vault resident!"

My jaw could only drop in disbelief in response to this insanity. My life was ruined, all because of vault-Tec and their incessant need to screw with things they shouldn't.

A few seconds passed by after this announcement and growing in concern the robot questioned me.

"Are you all right sir?"

My only response was to pass out from the shock.

 **AN/thanks for reading everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2: a new plan**

* * *

 _When we last left off I was dragged out of my world via vault- tec shenanigans._

 _My initial shock and then of course me blacking out to the horrible realization that I am trapped in a radioactive wasteland._

 _So, what happens next boys and girls, well don't turn that dial boys and girls and let's find out!_

* * *

As I was slowly starting to come to from my blackout, I could easily feel that I was no longer laying on a cold hard floor of whatever lab that I arrived in.

Instead I could feel that was laying on something that was soft and that my head was on a pillow and I could smell the strong scent of disinfectants and bleach.

As I open my eyes I looked around and I saw that I was in a white room with white tile floors and multiple medical instruments laying around on clean, stainless steel tables as well as a computer that was laying on top of a light blue desk.

I could easily guess that I was in some form of medical ward of the vault. Looking around I could see a very large metal tube with a white cross on it, that was connected to both the ceiling and the floor.

" _That must be the auto doc."_ I thought to myself as I began to set up from my medical bed.

As I began to look around the room looking for an exit I could see only one door that led out of the room I was currently in.

Just as I was about to get off my bed, the door began to open revealing the same robot that I initially met upon my arrival.

"Oh! Good you're up!" The currently unnamed Robo brain announced as he began to move over to my location.

"You had me worried there for a second. How are you feeling? Is anything out of place?" The Robo brain asked kindly.

"No, nothing feels out of place, but I do have some questions." I tentatively said to the robot

"oh certainly! You must have many questions, just as I have many questions for you."

"Sure, I'm willing to answer some of your questions Mister…" I trailed off with a wave my hand

"Oh, right I never did get around to introducing myself when we first met did I? Well my name or designation is 3DDA73D, but you can just call me Eddward for short."

"Huh. Eddward you say? Is it all right if I call you double d instead" I asked the Robo brain as I began to draw parallels between him and his mannerism as well as his voice to an old cartoon character I used to see on TV.

"A tad bit informal, but sure you can refer to me as that." The now name double d agreed.

"Right so now that I know your name it's only fair that I tell you mine. My name is Fred Flintstone." I lied with a fake name.

"Well it's nice to meet you Fred, and I would also like to say congratulations on being the first human to be successfully transferred to our dimension."

"You just said first to be successfully did you... you know… before me try to…?" I hesitantly asked really hoping that the answer would not be what it I thought it was. An when considering vault-tec's history could you blame me.

"Try to transport other humans to our dimension, yes and no." announced double d which only added to my confusion.

"Could you please try to explain a little bit more than that."

"Certainly, before I successfully transported you, I slowly began transporting smaller objects, such as keys, clocks, discs, and computers. You know small things that most people wouldn't miss or make a big fuss about." Double D rattled on

"But, you didn't try to do any living objects?" I questioned

"Oh, no I tried at first with small-scale lifeforms like squirrels, rats, and dogs. I would never attempt to try and transport a human being without fully knowing that the process would actually work." Double D went onto explain.

"So, you only transported me and me alone?"

"Yes, and as a first test and I'd say that despite with the destruction of the portal it was quite successful." Double D chimed off cheerfully

"Wait, What!" I yelled back in shock

"Yeah, that's the thing with your successful transportation I sort of… destroyed the portal." Double D laughed sheepishly.

"So, wait you're saying I'm stuck here. FOREVER!"

"Well no not exactly, if we gather all the right components we can rebuild the machine and send you back."

"Oh, thank God."

"Thing is…"

"Of f***ing course, let me guess you don't have said components."

"Yes and the only way that we would find more of them would be to contact vault-tec."

"Which is going to be impossible." I spoke with no small amount of anger

"What do you mean?" Double D inquired curiously

"What do I-? Vault-tec has been destroyed for decades." I shoot back at him a little confused at his response.

"That can't be right vault-tec is still active!" double D replied with incredulity

I could only give a response of equal incredulity and a raise brow at his reply before speaking.

"That's not right vault Tec was destroyed when the bombs dropped!"

"An how do you know!"

"I know because I-, I just know alright!" I dodged the question, I didn't know how double d would react if he knew that his world was fiction in mine.

"Well unless you have proof I'm quite certain that you are mistaken, Vault Tec is still active in fact I was in contact with them before I started the experiment!" Double D replied as he pointed his prize grabber like handed me.

"Bull! I know for a fact that vault Tec was destroyed when the nuclear bombs first dropped in 2077! I don't know whoever you're communicating with, but I know for a fact that they are not vault Tec!" I practically shouted at the confused robot.

Double D's response was that of equal anger as he hotly contested by saying "that's impossible I've been in contact with them ever since the bombs dropped in 2077 so I know for a fact that they are vault Tec!"

That response gave me pause for a second. He was in contact with them since 2077! That should be impossible unless…

Noooo…

"You've been in contact with them ever since the bombs dropped?" I hesitantly asked the Robo brain with a concerned look.

"Yes!" The Robo brain practically shouted. That gave me secondary pause, because I only know of one prewar faction in the wasteland that would be still in contact with old vault Tec vaults and be there since the bombs first dropped.

"Look double d, I know this might confuse you and or piss you off, but I need to ask another question and this one is important." I quickly added all the while thinking _"God, I hope Im wrong."_

"Whatever you have to ask it better be important." The frustrated robot replied as he crossed his arms.

"When you were last in communication with these people from vault Tec. Were they wearing a strange army outfit and or were dressed up in power armor?" I was very hesitant to ask this one question because it would lead to many implications and concerns concerning the vault and the portal.

"Huh. Why, Yes they were wearing a suit of power armor ive never seen before. Why is that important?" The Robo brain's frustrated and confused reply shocked me to my core.

They knew…

The worst possible people in all the wasteland knew about the portal and about the experiments conducted here.

They also knew that this place was a partial success and that they could pull resources from the portal.

An now, they possibly knew that they could send people through said portal.

My mind raced with all of the worst scenarios, most of them involving army's of black power armored warriors invading the multiverse burning and taking whatever they thought belonged to them. These merciless monsters carving a swath through out the multiverse killing and taking with no regret and no remorse.

Dear god for a moment I swear I could hear the **screams...**

My silence must have been deafening to the Robo brain as its frustration started to fade and was soon replaced with confusion and concern.

"Sir are you all right? Did that question have any meaning behind it? Did my reply mean anything to you?" Double D asked hesitantly with great concern and confusion evident in his voice.

"Double D you have no idea what the response has told me and what it means for the rest of the wasteland and for the rest of the universe, possibly even the multi-verse." My frightened reply had the effect of replacing the confusion in the Robo brain with even more concern.

"Sir, these things you're saying, what do you mean? How does this concern the universe? What do you mean that this might concern the multi-verse!?" Double D asked back with a little bit of fright and I swear I could see his one robotic eye shrink a little in fear.

"Everything... It concerns everything double D. Those people you were talking for all those years are not with vault Tec. They may be descended from the people that came from vault Tec, but they are not vault Tec. They are perhaps the worst faction in the entire wasteland." I replied put my hands on the shoulders of the robot as I stared directly in the eye with a look of absolute fear.

"Fred, what do you mean?" Double D asked in great concern, he did not yet realize the true terror he has been in contact with the last hundred and 10 years. The true psychopathic maniacs he has been working for unknowingly.

"Double D you have been working for some of the worst people imaginable. They are responsible for why the world is the way it is today. They're also responsible for not helping the world heal itself after they destroyed it. In fact, they plan on destroying all life outside their own small little group, since they deem it, inferior!" My response did not help calm concerns in the robot in fact I may have just made it worse.

"Wh- _ho_ … _ww_ -ho… who are they? An, how… _ho_ -ow d _d-_ do you know all o-of this?" The confused and now slightly scared Robo brain stuttered out.

"Double D they refer to themselves as **the Enclave** , and for how I know this? Well I'm not going to sugarcoat it, so I just be straight with you. Double D your world is fiction in mine and I know the future."

* * *

 **AN/ hey folks thanks for reading!**


End file.
